Abandoned Laboratory
"Performing a terrific experiment..." The Abandoned Laboratory is a structure which is the beginning of the progression branch. It always spawns somewhere, without any requirement, on the surface. Unlike all other structures, the Abandoned Laboratory has 4 parts, position of which are always the same, howerer, their tilesets aren't (except for the Vehicle Assembly). The Laboratory also gets an additional tileset depending on where it spawned. The player is expected to make the Laboratory their main base, all of the items in it are extremely useful and can be used or manipulated with, allowing extending it or enhancing the Lab's capabilities. The player also can add specific tilesets, exclusive to specific biomes, outside the biome. The player theoretically could add a whole new part, dedicated for a specific reason. There is a possibility to create whole machines dedicated to a crafting station of a specific kind, modded or not (e.g Lunar Manipulation Centre). The Laboratory features powered machines, which use Electricity, a resource generated by specific items, it can only be transfered by Wiring Blocks and Wired Plates. As you find it for the first time, everything there is ruined. First Part Or, the Entrance. The Entrance starts with a broken gate (which can be repaired), and splits into a tileset which leads to the Vehicle Assembly, it also leads to the Crossroad, which can lead to all 4 parts of the Laboratory. The Entrance's tileset features mostly Plated Blocks, as well as Electric Lights and Guard Posts, which have Broken Weapon Mounts on them. Inbetween all the walls are Wiring Blocks, as well as Wired Plates anywhere where is a usable machine or an Electric Light. It also features the Rooftop, which can be accessed from the Vehicle Assembly. It features a runway... for aircraft related reasons. Second Part Or, the Vehicle Assembly. The Vehicle Assembly starts with a blast door, revealing a network of corridors, which is always the same. In the middle of the Vehicle Assembly is a huge area, that leads upwards. The Vehicle assembly has a multitude of devices that allow making vehicles, all sorts of vehicles. The Vehicle Assembly houses all of the machines in specifically designed rooms, the Aerial Assembly is located in the top left, leading to the Left Rooftop, the Land Assembly is located in the bottom left, leading to the Entrance directly, the Digger Assembly is located in the bottom right, and the Orbital Assembly is located in the top right. The Vehicle Assembly also has a Control Center, as well as the storages. Third Part Or, the Armory. The Armory allows asking weapon related questions, for example "What if the Copper Shortsword would extend on attack?". Basically, you are able to modify or create new weapons in the Armory. Once you visit the Armory for the first time, you can find broken versions of existing weapons, from any time, and any content mod, all of them balanced for the Player's current stage, of course. Those weapons can be used to create original versions with less material cost. One huge room with a lot of different machines, dedicated to creating modifications, parts, and weapons. Leads nowhere else, except the emergency exit, which allows the player to explore beyond the Abandoned Laboratory. Broken Weapons Recent Experiment Pre-Wall of Flesh but Post-Skeletron weapons, added Broken before the actual name. 50% chance of appearing. Prototypes Early Hardmode weapons, added Prototype before the actual name, 30% chance of appearing. Failed Experiment Pre-Golem but post Mecha Mayhem weapons, added Failed before the actual name, 15% chance of appearing. Lost Technology Lunar items, added Lost before the actual name, 4% chance of appearing. Catastrophic Failures Post-Moonlord weapons, added Ancient before the actual name, 1% chance of appearing. Fourth Part The Basement, where all the experiments were conducted, entered from the Crossroad, the entry is a big hatch, however, it is infested with an Abomination. The player can easily dispatch that abomination to proceed. From here, hostile enemies spawn, which mainly consist of failed experiments and mutants. Those do not respawn once a specific Boss is defeated. Once cleared, the player can find a note, which details how to create a Magic Notepad, the player can use this note to create it. The player can conduct experiments after, it will allow him to create new items. Biome-specific Biome specific parts specialize in researching the biome they are researching, with their respective names, the Chemical Lab, the Biological Lab, the Hydrolab, and the Botany Lab Blocks * Plated Block * Wiring Block * Wired Plate * Electric Light * All sorts of Machines Mobs * Abomination * SK-COR (Boss) * SK-CRI (Boss) * CO-MULTI (Main Boss) * Z-COR * Z-CRI * S-COR * S-CRI * EOC-CONT * BOC-SERV * EOW-DIG Hardmode Mobs * S-CYB * Z-ARM * SK-COM (Boss) * CO-ULTI (Main Boss) * EOC-COM (Boss) * BOC-REL * EOW-HARV Note, those mobs are just examples of the most revelant mobs in the Laboratory that can appear. For info on them, see experiments. Loot Can be almost everything from the progression path. Category:Biomes